Akatsuki's fallen angel
by Akatsuki-Lover007
Summary: Chiyoko is a runaway kunoichi from Konoha for having tried to kill a ninja. As she travels to find a new, easier life, a group of S-ranked rogue ninjas puts itself in her way.OCxAkatsuki. Reviews are blessed!X3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Chiyoko is a runaway kunoichi from Konoha for having tried to kill a ninja. As she travels to find a new, easier life, a group of S-ranked rogue ninjas puts itself in her way. Love blossoming in her heart and memories from her past life growing in her mind, how will she overcome what fate has in mind for her? OCxAkatsuki. A/N:If you don't want to review(though it would be nice...)please just rate so I can know what people think about my story.**

**Me: What's up people!!!**

**Sasuke: the ceiling.**

**Me: GET OUT YOU F***KING FIANCÉ ASSASIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(*starts beating Sasuke with a bat with nails on it*)**

**Everybody: o.O…um,can somebody from the staff help?**

***Staff members come onto the stage with a HUGE bag and leave it there.***

**Hinata: um…Akatsuki-chan…there's a bag for you…**

**(*Stops beating a now bleeding and dying Sasuke and runs on the stage towards the bag and opens it …A surprised looking Deidara is revealed inside*)**

**Deidara:What the hell,un!?Where am ----!!!**

**(*Glomps Deidara, flowers flying in the air and hearts in my eyes*)**

**Me: OMG!!MEWUVYOUSOMUCH!!!THANKSTHESTAFFMEMBERS!!!XD**

**Deidara:…kof…*makes choking sounds*..help..me…un…**

**Me:You and me are going to be married and we are gonna have a HUGE house and we are gonna have cats and birds but we are gonna raise none-bird-eating cats and then there will be a---!!!(*Deidara puts a hand on my mouth*)**

**Deidara:Um, okay honey, I'm not marrying anybody and especially not you cause my cause of death won't be death by bombing but death by glomping,un.**

**Me:waaaaah…****…we were gonna have a HUGE house and I even prepared a room specialized for bombs where you could make all your art…**

***Deidara's eyes pop open and he stare at Akatsuki-chan***

**Deidara:On second hand…(*hugs me*) It's quite worth it, un. **

**Me:=O.O=*blush***

**Everybody:O.O**

**Me:um…okay…since Deidara is back I have no reason to kill Sasuke…so sorry Sas-gay but you'll have to kill somebody else in the Akatsuki for me to hate you. But whatever, Gaara-kun, can you please do the disclaimer!**

**Gaara: Akatsuki-chan does not own any Naruto characters. **

**Me: If I did, the Akatsuki wouldn't die and Sasuke would GO TO HELL!!!!!!!! mwahahahaha:)…**

**Deidara: The Akatsuki fails? Wow…**

**Me:Yes but in this story, the Akatsuki doesn't die even though Naruto and the gang are like the shippuden series. So you will be with me FOREVER!!!(*Glomps Deidara again*)**

**Me: And the story starts NOW! =^__^=**

Chapter 1: Night's protection

The full moon glowed down on the plain as me and Trigger ran through it to escape the ANBU men behind us. I shot a look at my familiar and his feline eyes stared back at my yellow-brown ones. He nodded and started running towards a different direction. He was heading for the cliff.

I ran a little bit more before turning around and shooting shurikens at the three ANBU, causing a distraction and making me a shadow doppelganger and taking the shadows of the night to hide.

My clone started fighting and from my point of view, I was winning but other members of the village I destroyed could come. I started running towards the cliff myself, seeing that Trigger was waiting for me. I opened my arms and let the moon swallow me into its infernal dance. My back started to ache as I felt my shoulders grow and stretch. My eyes turned a bright white and yellow and my black wings started stretching out. I grabbed Trigger and jumped of the cliff.

My dark brown hair went crazy and started to grow longer. As it was already long, below my shoulders, it went darker and longer till below my bottom and my hair turned pitch black.

I have become a creature of the night. My wings flapped and I shot myself in the air, above the clouds which were starting to show, telling a storm was incoming in the borderlines of the village of the mist.

I caressed Trigger's golden fur and started scratching his ears. His cute orange eyes met mine and he meowed his approval, saying good job for our escape. I smiled at him and installed him inside my bag. He purred softly, rubbing himself on my side.

"No, I won't let you out into your human form tonight." I said, chuckling softly.

"Ah come on Chiyoko! Please! Just for tonight and I'll never ask you again!" my lovely cat retorted with his hyper and whining voice.

Yes, my cat has the capacity of talking. Well, not my cat, more like familiar, protector, annoyer and probably anything that finishes with the pronunciation "or". You see, Trigger is the key of my soul, my half, my mate and well, nothing romantic. He and I met when I was of age to have a familiar.

The memory of a small pigtailed girl entering the MFFM(My Familiar For Me) building came over me. Seeing so many kids the same age as me with birds on there shoulders, dogs jumping up and down to entertain there master, mice squeaking there delight of being picked and so many more animals. It was a magic place!!! But even with all those kids and there new familiars laughing together, only a group of staff members bringing a fighting cat to the killing room caught my attention. . The small kitty was fighting with all his might, scratching and biting any hand coming near but the men were winning the fight.

I ran, leaving my nanny, towards the group and kicked the first person I saw, which happened to be the son of the head policemen there. Men caught my arms and slammed me on the floor. I screamed at them and started feeling the ripping in my back. My eyes widened as the torturing pain slapped me like I was being run over. The men backed up a bit from my now growing form, probably scared that wings were growing out of me. The dizziness fell on me as I started to see black spots. I closed my eyes and all I could hear was the head of the policemen, the Uchiwa, screaming at his men to go get some help.

Suddenly, a soft, melodic noise came to my ears. It was like a small motor, like a heart beat going crazy. I opened my eyes to see a pair of brown eyes staring worryingly at me.

They belonged to the little fighting cat which had just helped me going back to my human form. He was purring slowly beside me.

My nanny kneeled down before me and said to the policemen that I was a DakAngEliS which is also another name for **FALLEN ANGEL**.

Yes, I am a fallen angel. I have been chased from the summerlands(another name for heaven) and my whole memories have been erased, which causes me to be reborn as a human with inked wings, showing the betrayal I do not remember. I am a creature of the night, which is the reason why I need a familiar. A familiar is a being with whom you give half your soul and that has to protect you with all its might. Day or night creatures all need to have one at the latest age of 5 or they will live with no feelings for the rest of eternity, which I heard was quite a long time.

My nanny proposed to the men that it would be better if I had the kitty for a familiar but the boy that I had kicked told us that he couldn't transform in an adult human form like familiars usually do, he could only turn into a kid form (which he said was a useless being). I stood up, taking the small cat into my arms and glared intentionally at him.

"I'm gonna take this cat, whether you like it or not and I'm gonna name him Trigger and he will stay with me unless you want me to kick your butt." I said, serious as a 5-year-old girl can be with a loose tooth and a high-pitched voice against a 10-year-old ninja prodigy boy who was almost an ANBU captain.

The boy gave me the sharingan glare, trying to scare me but only got me pulling out my tongue at him. Finally, the men accepted to give me the newly-named Trigger.

As I was walking out the door I stared back at the boy who the next day made the famous massacre that made the headlines in the newspapers. My first love at first sight, well, mostly love at first kick, Itachi Uchiwa.

It's been years since that day, and that small girl has grown into a jounin-ranked kunoichi. Well, now an S-ranked kunoichi since I have ran away from Konoha after almost killing that bastard of betrayer, Sasuke Uchiwa. Since he came back from Oroshimaru, claiming that he had become sane of mind and that he will never do it again, the village acclaimed him like a god. But apart from the drooling fan girls of the village, I could not care less about him. Hey, didn't they say that a ninja should not have feelings?

I came back to the present, taking in the view of the fire country below me. It's been exactly 5 hours and a half since I became a criminal. A new kind of freedom was appearing before me. I grinned from ear to ear and screamed.

"WOO-HOO!!! Hello new life!!!" I laughed at Trigger's expression saying 'What the f*ck'.

"Trigger, this is a new start! At least be happy!" I said, trying to stop laughing. Trigger answered.

"Yeah, at least that Naruto kid will stop feeding me with ramen, I mean look at this fat!"

And I was out again in a crazy laughter.

**Me: So yeah, I'm done with 1****st**** chapter. The next one is called "Handsome stranger".So look up for it.**

**Sasuke: Tch, I can't believe that crossdresser is still alive.**

**(*Deidara and me look at each other, nod and I take the bat as Deidara starts throwing explosives at Sasuke.*)**

**Me: Oh! And please review or else…well, I'll continue the story for the people who like the story but who don't review cause they have better things to do… I know how annoying it is not to read the rest of a story. But if you don't review, I'll send out………..um……. oh!.. …um, I know! I'll send out DORA to you…….yeah,…. I have Doraphobia. I mean SERIOUSLY, go to Wal-Mart or any store, you'll see her EVERYWHERE…I think its spooky so… yeah…I'll stop writing now…bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: So yeah… I'm already at the second chapter*inner me screaming YEAH!:)***

**I'm SO sorry for not publishing faster but I won't stop losing the USB key I use for this story. Stay with me though! I WILL publish the fastest that I can!**

**Deidara: Why am I not appearing yet!?Un!**

**Me: Don't worry Dei-dei, this chapter's name is 'Handsome stranger' so GUESS who I, Akatsuki-chan, Deidara's fiancée (but I will share his clones with my fellow Deidara fan girls^_^), will put in the role?**

**Deidara: (*slightly blushes*) Well, in the first chapter you spoke of Itachi so I thought…(*pouts*)**

**Me: No, Itachi won't come in the story YET. But you're the first akatsuki member appearing in the story! Yay!**

*** Me and Deidara hugs.***

**Me: =^-^=he, he, he…**

**Everybody: Awwwww…^-^**

**Akamaru:arrrrrf…:3**

**Me: \\\O.O\\\ hmmm…okay stop staring now. I know some people are not gonna like this *stares at an eating ramen naruto* but I invited…the Akatsuki.  
*Akatsuki comes in***

**Tobi: Hi Akatsuki-chan Tobi's a good b--- OMG senpai, you're alive!!!**

**(*Tobi tries to glomp Deidara but Deidara runs away. Tobi follows him around the room*)**

**Sasori: Hello Akatsuki-chan, nice seeing that you are well.**

**Me: Same as you Sasori-san. ^-^**

**Tobi: Guess what Akatsuki-chan, Tobi found a butterfly! *shows it to me***

**(*my eyes sparkle*)**

**Me: WOOOW!!! Its pretty!!! Tobi, you're a good butterfly catcher!**

**Deidara: …O.o…**

**Me: OH! ****Now that you're here, I'm gonna ask *drum rolls*…HIDAN to do the disclaimer.**

**Hidan: No you f**king bitch.**

**......**

**Hidan: Fine you f**king bitch. (Yes, it seems my pet name to Hidan it f**king bitch=_=…)**

**Me:*doing the dazzling smile* Thank you Hidan-chan! **

**Hidan: Akatsuki-chan does not own any Naruto characters except the ones you don't remember reading in the manga or seeing in the anime.**

**Me: yeah, like Trigger, you know, the familiar, is actually my real-time cat that is right now sleeping on my lap! I love him so much XD! And I named him trigger because when I first saw him, he shot me in the heart! X3**

**Deidara: Okay, on with the story!!! I want to appear! **

**Me: Okay, love. And the story starts NOW!!!**

Chapter 2: Handsome Stranger

I was sitting in a park of the village I had taken cover in for only two nights. The streets were covered in traditional decorations, saying obviously that a festival was going to happen tonight.

I had just finished eating my tempura-dipped shrinks when I heard a group of girls sitting next to my picnic table laughing and gossiping. I, Kuroki Chiyoko, being one of the best of ex-Konoha spies, heard all their conversation.

The first girl, who had her bleach blond hair tied into two pigtails, was the first one I heard.

"Oh my god! I'm so excited about tonight, you know! And you know, I'm sure that Kihiro is totally going to ask me out you know! And I totally am gonna dance with him! Oh my gosh, I can't wait!" she said in her preppy voice.

The second, wearing a WAY to much revealing dress and that had short brown hair, took the invisible speech card, making the other girls shut up.

"Yeah, but Suyuka, be careful too, I think he's also running after what's in your pants too!" All the girls broke out in a huge laughter.

The third one, having long red hair and huge black earrings, was the one that caught my attention.

"Yeah, I hope that I can dance with one of those guys we saw at the onsen! You remember the ones with those black cloaks with red clouds on them? Well, I am totally going for the blond-haired one! He was sexy!"

The girls may have continued talking about there kimonos or hair or guys, but I had stopped listening when the girl said _"the ones with those black cloaks with red clouds"._

Those guys could only be from the group of criminals everybody in Konoha knew. Even there name inspired terror.

The Akatsuki.

I jumped out of my seat, picked up my bag with Trigger sleeping in it, and started to run out the park and into the lively streets of the village. The Akatsuki, if I can remember, was the group that tried to kidnap Naruto. The Hokage, Lady Tsunade, had told me that if I ever heard that they were near me, I should run away. My power is one of the most powerful in the world. If I were to fall in some bad hands, it could become a disaster.

I was already a criminal for running away; I did not want to become one for joining a very powerful evil corporation.

So I was running away right now. It felt weird because I never had to face this kind of situation; I always hit, kick, kill, and then go home. This was new to me.

I walked fast through the different shops. Suddenly, one of them caught my eye. I walked through the door and realized that it was an art shop. All sorts of materials for any ninja artist were being sold in there.

"Wow… I'm in paradise." I said, starting to go through the aisles. I looked into my bag, trying to see beside Trigger's body.

"_Hum, it seems I'm missing explosive sheets, which means I'll need super explosive paper and the explosive ink too."_ I thought.

I started walking, searching for the aisle of paper. When I found what I needed, all that was left to buy was the ink so I walked to the ink and clay section, only to bump into a chest and fall on my butt.

"UH! Ouch, un. Watch out girl where you walk to, un!" a deep, male voice said above me.

"Ouch! That hurts… sorry sir I didn't see where I was go---!!!"was all I could say when I saw correctly who I bumped into…

He was tall, at about five inches taller than I. His blond hair was long, tied into a half ponytail. He was staring at me right in the eyes, but only his right one could be seen because the other was hidden under his hair. But it was what he was wearing that made my heart stop.

Black cloak. Red clouds.

I didn't even finish my sentence; I was out the shop running in super speed. I turned straight on the first ally I saw and shadow-hid in the dark.

I waited there for I don't know how long. Maybe an hour or just five seconds but that was enough for me to gather enough courage to peek my eyes out the ally. Nobody looking like a stalker was following me.

I slowly slumped down the wall of the ally, starting to breathe again. I felt a tug on my side and saw that Trigger was finally waking up.

"Uh, nothing better than a good shake to wake up. Huh? Weren't we at the park?"

I stared at my ignorant little familiar that I usually told every secret I kept. He was like my living diary. But this time, I will not tell him that the man I have just seen has made more to my heart than a scary jump; he also caused a strange leap. The man I saw was to become my worse enemy, but strangely, I felt like my heart was in the tight hold of that man I had not yet even met.

I clutched the left side of my chest, trying to stop the feeling, but it didn't work.

I have just fallen in love. Again. Shit.

**Me: Yes sir! Done with chapter 2! Yay!**

…**um…review please…lol…bye…ok bye now. Wait for chapter 3!XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala…….oh, you're here. he he he…okay well, yeah, it's the third chapter.**

**Tobi: Akatsuki-chan, when is Tobi going to appear in your story? Tobi wants to show people that Tobi is a good boy!**

**Me: Don't you worry Tobi, we all think you're a good boy! You're probably gonna appear in the next chapter.**

**Tobi: YAY!**

**Hidan: Yeah, you f**king bitch. I want to appear soon.**

**Me: Just for that, I'm gonna make you appear in the last introductions. :)**

**Hidan:bitch.**

**Kakuzu:…I need money…**

**Me: Hey! I have an idea! Let's do the disclaimer then go to the casino!:D**

**Itachi: You're not 18 yet.**

**Me:*goes to the bathroom, locks the door and then 5 seconds after, comes out in short dress and makeup, making me look older*Now I can!**

**Itachi:You don't have an ID.**

**Me:…okay, Itachi, for an S-rank criminal, you sure are close to the law.**

**Itachi:*thinking* I'll kill the butlers if they won't let you pass.**

**Me: That's the Itachi I know! XD**

**Deidara:…you look hot in that dress…un…\\\O.o\\\**

**Me:*evil glint*well…am I?*does a sexy move with my hips***

**Deidara:…\\\o.o\\\...gulp…yeah, you are. …un…**

**Me:*shimmers slowly to Deidara* you're so cute when you blush!^-^**

**Deidara:*blushes more* um, you know…um, you said that we are fiancés right,un?**

**Me: yeah? What about it? OMG!!! You want to break up?!? Um, why, I mean I can change whatever needs to be changed! Pleasedontleavemeinthishorribleworldalone—**

***Deidara puts a hand on my mouth***

**Deidara: NO! I'M JUST ASKING YOU TO BRING US TO LAS VEGAS TO GET MARRIED NOW, UN!!!!! JUST STOP THINKING I'LL GIVE YOU UP, UN!!!**

**Me: O.o…you…really want to marry me?**

**Deidara: yeah…**

**Me:…HIDAN!!! DO THE F**KING DISCLAIMER SO WE CAN LEAVE ALREADY!!!*leaves the room and goes to my bedroom to pack***

**The whole akatsuki:O.O…women are scary…(and hot,un:adds Deidara)**

**Hidan:Akatsuki-chan does not own the naruto characters. But she owns Chiyoko and Trigger.**

**Me: *Screaming from upstairs* And the story starts NOW!!!XD**

Chapter 3: Silent Scream

It was about 10:00 p.m. when the festival was officially opened. I could here the laughs and the music from my hotel room. But even if the temptation was big, I didn't want to go out there.

I laid on the bed's pure white sheets, making my mind go blank. My small blue shorts could barely hide anything; you could call them panties, and my over-stretched black camisole were the only thing to keep me from being too cold. Even if the village's temperature at night was usually 30 degrees, I was shivering from the coldness of my body.

"_Shit, I'm going to have to fully transform soon._" I thought, staring at my white hand.

You see, I can half-transform to just grow my wings out and use it as an escape option, but my creature side sometimes just _needs _to be free, and I have little control over it when the monster comes out.

I forced my hands to stop shaking, fighting with my human and monster sides both at a time. Sweat beads appeared all over my body. My breathing accelerated.

It was at that moment that Trigger decided to come on the bed and whine.

"Come on Chiyoko! Hear that! They're having huge fun down there but we're up here, and absolutely doing nothing! Something is wrong in this picture!"

I sighed, took a deep breath and then glared at him.

"I am not going out there. I feel sick." I said.

"No you don't, or else I would feel sick too since our souls are linked." he said. "Come on! I don't know what happened while I was sleeping but I promise, it won't bother you

if you have fun." He jumped on my stomach, and then made his pupil grow, his eyes turning oh so cute.

"Okay! OKAY! We're going! Just get off so I can go put something presentable!" I screamed.

Trigger grinned, and then let me free. I walked towards the bathroom, bringing my bag with me. I changed into a black kimono.

Plain and simple were two words I liked and the kimono showed perfectly my tastes.

I putted on a fishnet shirt, pulling it over my black bra. I took off the short/panties to put some fishnet leggings. Then I started to install the Kimono, consisting on just pulling it on, then tying it. It was short, going upper than my knees and there were no cute flowers or anything on it, so it was quite the opposite of the other girl's kimono.

I brushed my long hair, pulling it up into a ponytail and installing a few pins to make it into a messy bun.

After adding some black eyeliner, I walked out of the bathroom to find Trigger sitting on the bed.

"Took you long enough." He said, frowning. I rolled my eyes then picked up my bag, installing Trigger inside.

I walked to the door, took a deep breath and went outside my room, in the hall. I passed the closed doors, noticing one of them was open. I peeked into the room, just to see ten maids scurrying up the room.

"_Somebody important is coming here probably._" I thought. I went at the end of the hall and pressed the 'down' button of the elevator, missing black cloaked men going out of the room.

When the doors beeped and opened, I met face to face with a couple, them being embarrassed that I had surprised them into sucking each other's face out. The girl smiled at me as they passed me to go to there room as I went in the elevator. I smiled back, giving her a thumb up as she giggled.

Girl thing.

I went down the main hall, after meeting yet other couples in the way, and went out of the hotel to meet the huge festivities going on outside.

I laughed as I saw kids playing tag, shops transformed into games like fish-picking and balloons popping.

I walked past some shops, admiring the view before I heard huge and deep laughs. I looked around; searching for the source, then saw that it was an open bar with men that made those offensive sounds.

"Ha! They're doing a drinking contest! Wow! 10 000 yen for the person that can drink 50 beer mugs without being sick! Ha! How stupid are th--!!! Hey! No! Chiyoko, do NOT go! Shit! I know you have an iron stomach and you're unharmed by beer but NO! Oh whatever… do whatever you want…" Trigger said while I walked straight towards the now singing men.

I cleared my voice loudly, catching the attention. The man with an apron, probably the barman, was the first one to talk.

"What do you want Lady? The bathroom here is blocked so you should go on the other side of the street." He said.

I smiled, making there eyes widen and there cheeks blush, and said to them politely.

"I want to do the drinking contest, please." That made them all bark into laughter.

The barman smile at me. "You? This contest isn't for ladies, you should just go find a husband and make him nice children instead of wasting your time here."

I glared at them, still smiling, and said, but this time less politely "I don't fucking care about what you men think. I'm not a lady and I am more capable to be sober after 50 beers than any of you."

Those words made them stop laughing

"I'll go get the beers, but you are going down Lady, and if you lose, you have to wash and unblock the bathroom." The barman said going away.

I smiled at all the man sweetly then sat down next to a buffy, muscled man.

"Would you accept the challenge sir?" I asked him.

"Wha'ever." He answered, obviously already drunk.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said, as the barman came back with a huge tray containing all the beers.

"Get set, start, GO!!!" The men started shouting at my rival as he started engulfing down the beer mugs. But the shouts calmed down as they saw me going.

One glass after another, in ninja super speed, I drank all the beers before the guy was at his 10th one. When I drank the last mug, all the men were staring at me O.O.

I smiled, then showed them my palm saying " Hand over the money please!" I smiled at them, took the money and ran down the other shops, leaving them with their surprised

looks.

I played a few games, snacked on dango sticks, then stopped at the women's bathroom.

When I got out, I noticed that my hair was out of place. I walked to the mirror drilled on the outside of the women's bathroom, and then threw my hair over my face to replace the clips.

Then everything went silent.

I looked at what was going on through my bangs. My eyes widened in horror.

Two figures were walking by the shops, both of them wearing a black cloak with red clouds on them. One of them was tall and lean; the other was dredged and crumpled up on the ground. I looked at them, but something caught my eye. The tall guy was staring at me.

He walk past me but still held on to my stare. Only one eye could be seen from under the straw hat he was wearing. His eye seemed familiar, but my mind was to blank for me to think.

When the two akatsuki members were out of sight, the festival restarted. People started laughing and talking again, as if that moment had never happened.

But it seemed I was still stuck in time. I remembered now. The eye of that man belonged to my love at first sight.

I slumped to the ground, as if I was a broken doll, and just sat there. My mind then went black and I felt it.

The tearing sensation.

With it being mixed with my heart in the hold of somebody else, I couldn't keep it in.

I went up and tried to walk but my legs started to run instead. I felt my back aching, my eyes growing and tears forming in them. I couldn't control anything. The beast was leading the infernal dance. I couldn't see where I was going; my sight was a dark abyss. But I felt that the beast was affected by love just as much as me. We both wanted the same thing but me being the rational one, I knew it was impossible. But the beast was impulsive and by being that, I knew where I was going.

Straight towards where he was.

In the darkness that my heart was sinking in, a scream ripped in the echo of my heart.

The silent scream was for me to hear but the beast heard it too, stopping metamorphosing and letting me transform back in my human self.

I took in my surroundings, seeing that I was in the forest. I, being already on the ground, sighed in relief seeing that I hadn't reached the destination I wanted.

I took a sleeping Trigger out of my bag, laid him down next to me and fell unconscious.

Little did I know that two figures in cloaks were hiding in the trees, looking at me.

**Me: I'M MARRIED!XD (Yay! Deidari-chan is my sister in law!!!)**

**Deidara: Stop talking so we can do the honeymoon, un.**

**Me:=o.o=*blush* um… okay review and if there are flames, put them so I can use them as help outs instead of blurting them out just to say 'you suck'. SO BYE BYE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'm back!!! *starts skipping around the room.***

**Deidara: Geez, I'm through. I can't even walk, un.**

**Everybody: (*entering the room*) Welcome back you two!**

**Me:*slumping next to Deidara.* nyon. I'm tired too. Zetsu-san, do the disclaimer please.**

**Zetsu: Akatsuki-chan does not own the naruto characters.****If she did, she'd be the master of the Akatsuki and she wouldn't have to do a disclaimer.**

**Me: And the story starts ****no****w…*****starts sleeping*…Oh! Wait, in this story, Sasori doesn't always wear Hiruko…now …ZZZzzzzzzzzz…**

Chapter 4: Kidnapping

Feeling warmth on my face, I opened my eyes slowly, seeing it was morning. I sat up on the green grass, looking around as I stretched. Trigger was still sleeping beside me. I got up and left Trigger there, not wanting any whining first thing in the morning.

It seemed that I had run deep enough in the forest if not flied since I could see the village from the top of the cliff I was on. My hair flew in the wind. I took a deep breath.

"Shit. What the hell is wrong with me?" I whined, covering my face with my hands.

I slowly walked back to Trigger and started shaking him awake. He started whining some unrepeatable words but I still picked him up and started walking back to the hotel.

We arrived half an hour later, both of our stomachs grumbling in hunger. I went in the small kitchen of the room and took out juice and dango from yesterday. I poured some milk in triggers bowl and went outside on the balcony to look at the view. Not much of a view it was for trees were blocking anything else.

The feeling of someone spying me came like a splash of cold water in the back. I looked around, only seeing trees. I saw an unnatural shadow kneeling in a tree at my left and shot a kunai at it. The person jumped up and landed 2 feet away from me on the balcony.

My eyes widened in surprise. And horror.

"Eeek!" I screamed as the Akatsuki member took a step at me. I practically ran backwards till my butt felt the edge of the railing. An Akatsuki member was staring at me! His hair was red and his eyes were a syrupy brown. He only looked 15.

I stared in his eyes, trying to see by the corner of my own if there was any escape. I suddenly thought of Trigger.

"_Trigger! Come to the balcony!_" I mentally thought. Trigger came running, hissing at the intruder. Thank you for the genius who created familiar-master telepathy.

"What are you doing here? Who are you? Why were you spying me?" I shot at him, planning our escape.

"Kuroki Chiyoko, you have been called by the leader of the Akatsuki. Please do not ask further questions and accept this offer without problems, or force shall be obviously nee--!!" The boy said, though being interrupted.

I didn't waste my time, I took Trigger in my arms and jumped of the railing. In the air, I heard him say something that sounded like 'I knew it…' and felt a force stop me from touching the ground. I tried to struggle but I felt like threads were stuck to me. Then I looked up. Chakra threads were attached to my body and related to the tips of the guy's fingers. His face was imprinted with a tired look. He started pulling me up.

"Don't give struggle, you'll get hurt." He said, bringing me upper and upper. Closer to a dangerous possibility.

I closed my eyes and calmed down. I felt the darkness surround me immediately. The ripping started working up my back and I felt my eyes pulling open. The sun flashed upon my ivory skin. My eyes were now white-yellow.

I looked up at the puppeteer and smirked at his surprised expression. I send my darkness up on the strings and choked him in a puff of black smoke. His threads disappeared. I landed on my feet, cat in my arms, and started running in the forest, only to slam into a chest and fall on my butt, yet again.

I looked up and screamed silently. AND IT WAS THE SAME GUY!

"I feel a scene of déjà-vue,un." The man said, a smirk upon his gorgeous face.

I tried to get up and run but he trapped me in his arms. Oh…god. And I fainted in an overdose of blushing, hearing Trigger's hissing before falling in coma.

* * *

I felt a tongue licking my cheek. I growled lightly.

"Stop licking me, Trigger." I mumbled, trying to get comfortable.

"Woops, sorry about that,un."

**. . .**

"That's not Trigger voice…" I mumbled to myself, opening one of my eyes. Just to meet Blondie's face. My eyes shot open.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" I squealed as I just stared at him. He chuckled.

"He, you're funny, un!" He laughed as I blushed tomato-style.

"D-did you just l-lick me?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, kind of…" He answered. I probably looked awfully confused since he laughed.

He was carrying me bridal style and made me sit in his right arm to show me his left hand. There was a mouth in it. I just looked closer at it, intrigued. Then it licked my nose. I pulled back fast, falling off his arms.

He kneeled down at my side and looked me over.

"Are you okay, un?" he asked, looking worried. I was confused. Never would I have imagined an Akatsuki member being worried about me.

"Sorry to burst both your bubble, lovebirds, but I have to explain to Chiyoko why we took her with us." said another male voice. I looked over Blondie's shoulder to see Red-head guy there, staring at us.

Blondie helped me up, smirking.

"So, what's up with you guys kidnapping me?" I asked, nonchalant.

"We saw a great deal of power in you and reported it to our leader, who seems interested in you. He asked us to bring you to the headquarters. He'll be the one to know if you live or not." Red-head said, bored.

"Charming." I said sarcastically.

Somehow, I got the feeling that the meeting will be of pure bright colors.

**Me: Yup,… done with fourth chapter!**

**Naruto and me: Believe it!**

**Sasuke:…Why am I not here yet…?**

**Me: 2 words, Sasgay and they are FUCK OFF.**

**Oh! And in the next chapter, members of the Akatsuki shall be introduced! DO NOT MISS IT!!!! :) … Or Zetsu shall ****dispose ****of you…mwahahahaha…okay, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hallo, everybody! In the ned, this chapter is called Sun setting past…sorry.**

**Just going to tell you a helping information about the maid contest…for those who have just small ideas like the name or the age, you can tell me those too. I like EVRY info you can send me. :)**

**Also, I am going to go camping for a few days, so I won't be able to update. Please continue to look for my other chapters and bear with me! XO**

**Kisame: You should seriously stop babbling on about your life and get on with the story.**

**Me: (*Pulls out tongue to him*) BLEEEH! Shut up, I'm just tired and starting to lose my inspiration, but I will finish this! (* Fire of passion surrounding me*)**

**Kisame: Okayyy…O_O**

**Me: Hey Kiba! You do the disclaimer this time(I don't know why but I have a fandom about Kiba this week…)**

**Kiba: Akatsuki-chan doesn't own any Naruto Characters…**

**Me:If I did, Sasuke would be in the asylum of Konoha right now …AND THE STORY STARTS NOW!!!XD**

Chapter 5: Sun setting past

Silence had since then been ruling our trio. I was walking between both men and was starting to feel uncomfortable under their indiscrete glances. Blondie would smile when I'd caught him looking at me. I heavily sighed, earning both men's attention.

"It's been hours since we started walking, can we take a break?" I asked, feeling a blush warming my cheeks as they deliberately looked me over.

"You don't seem to be as strong as you appear… I hate to lose time. Deidara, do one of those pathetic attempts of art so we can fly to the H-Q (Head-quarters)."Red-head said, sighing and picking me up in his arms.

They were cold and hard, not the most comfortable place to sleep into.

"Um,…do you mind putting me in Deidora's arms? Yours are a bit hard…"I asked, sweat-dropping as he glared at me.

"My name is **Deidara, **Chiyoko. Also, you have to add 'Danna' at the end, un." Deidara said, taking a piece of clay in his hands.

I watched curiously as he squeezed his hand shut then reopened it to reveal a beautiful sculpture of an owl.

"That is a very nice sculpture, Deidara-Danna. What are you going to do with it?" I asked, shifting my position to a more comfortable one in the emotionless man's arms.

Deidara smiled at my comment, obviously content that I had added the suffix 'Danna' to his name.

"I'm going to make art, un." He stated simply, than threw the bird to the ground and did a hand sign close to his mouth.

The owl transformed into a real-live one. A real **moving** one. And Red-Head wanted us to go **on** it to fly.

"No way in damn hell am I going to fly. I love the ground and my life, thank you very much." I said in one breath, trying to get out of the arms.

"Don't worry, Chiyoko. This is a completely safe way to travel, and you can sleep on the way." Deidara said as Red-Head jumped on the bird.

I grumble a bit but stopped when we were in the sky.

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!"

Red-Head made me shut up by putting his hand on my mouth. Deidara had one of his hands covering his ears in an attempt to protect his brain from my scream.

"Shit, I can feel the headache already…un…" Deidara said, groaning as I continued to scream in Red-Head's hand. I was also grabbing on to dear life at his neck. "Sasori-Danna, please, make her shut it. I won't support this for a night…"

The newly named Sasori started setting me in a fetal position between his knees. His grabbed the sides of my face and made me look at the scenery.

"Look at it, Chiyoko." was all he said, letting his hands slide down to his hips.

I had stopped screaming the moment my eyes had met the sunset. From the day that I had first opened my eyes to today, I had always feared heights. My nanny had told me the fear must have been caused by a forgotten memory, something from my past life as an angel.

When I had woken up in a white gown at the top of a cliff, my mind completely empty, the first thing my eyes had seen was a sunset.

The beautiful rivers of fiery red, burning orange and warming yellow mixed with the slightest amount of a refreshing blue had charmed me in the most touching way ever possible.

Since then, the sunset had always calmed me in the simplest ways.

I could feel my muscles release themselves from their tight forms and my eyes slowly fluttering closed. The last thing I saw before going to sleep was Sasori's face glow in with the sunset's colors. A beautiful sight I shall remember forever.

* * *

I woke up at the same time a loud voice screamed happily in my ears. The sound was near my ears. Realizing that I was under a blanket, I covered my head in an attempt to cover up the noise. The voice became clear as my senses woke up.

I cracked open an eye with the most complete difficulty only to meet…a pumpkin?

"Hello, miss! Tobi is very happy to meet you!" the pumpkin said, 2 inches away from my face.

It took me 2 minutes to figure that it was a man with a mask that was talking to me. And it took 2 seconds to realize that he was laying over me.

"AAaahh!" I screamed and grabbed the closest thing near me to use it as a weapon, which turned out to be a lamp. A very, **very** deadly lamp.

I hit my assaulter with it while continuing to scream.

"Ow! Owch! Stop it! You're hurting Tobi! Ow!!" he said, attempting to dodge my attacks. He grabbed a hold of my arms and took away my newly owned weapon, which I later decided to call it my lamp of doom.

"Get off of me!" I yelped.

"Tobi doesn't want to hurt the girl, Tobi just wants to say hello!" he said, releasing me.

"Oh…hello Tobi." I said, bemused at his actions. I sat up, now noticing that I was in a dark room, sitting on a black leather couch. I also noticed that there was a bed near us, showing that this was a bedroom, probably Tobi's.

"Leader-sama asked Tobi to bring you to his office when you were awake, so we have to go now!"

"Where am I? Where is Sasori and Deidara-Danna?" I asked, suddenly worried. Deidara was a burden, but he was **my** burden and my punition for falling in love with the wrong people. I didn't want anything bad happening to him.

"Don't worry, Chiyoko-chan! They went to their bedrooms to rest. They had an important mission before they met you, so you weren't planned, and they are almost empty of their chakra. You will meet them at dinner." Tobi explained, leading me to a door.

It was then that I noticed my bag wasn't with me anymore. The bag carrying Trigger…

"Tobi, where is my bag?" I asked, the hint of worry back in my voice.

"Huh? Oh, that black one you had? Kakuzu took it away from you when you were sleeping to check for weapons. If there is anything you really want, Tobi can go get it for you." Tobi said and continued to the door.

He brought me down some turning stairs and we walked past the kitchen. Just as we were about to continue, a loud voice erupted in the whole base.

"YEOUCH!!!! You little f**ker!!!"

I popped my head in the kitchen and saw a silver haired man fighting with a bolt of fire.

A much tanned man with a mask covering his face was chuckling lightly at the sight of the weird fight.

Five men were sitting at the table, only the silver-haired one was up. They were all laughing at the sight of a man being beaten to the pulp by a fire. I looked closer at the scene and noticed that the fire had fur.

"Trigger!" I exclaimed, smiling as my familiar stopped scratching the man's face to look at me with his big orange eyes.

He jumped off the man's head to jump in my arms, purring and frolicking my hair. I pat his head then bowed to the attacked and bloody from scratches man.

"I'm sorry about this. He really doesn't like to be far from me." I explained, a bit uneasy under the man's glare as he took his seat at the table. The masked man raised his arm to shoo it away.

"Your cat was only defending himself. Hidan, here, wanted to give your pet as one of his many useless sacrifices." He explained, motioning his hand to the man glaring at me and Trigger.

I gasped, then glared back with as much intensity as his, making him gulp.

"Just so you know, your Leader has asked for me. He might think I'm useless and will kill me, but I would be surprised." I placed Trigger on my shoulders and pointed at him. "Trigger is my familiar, which means our souls are linked. Kill him, and you will kill me. And I would be very surprised if your leader would be proud of that."

Hidan set himself lower in his chair. He was probably thinking of the things his Leader would do if I would be to die because of him.

"Yeah…So you better never touch Trigger." I said sweetly.

And with that, I left the kitchen to follow Tobi, going straight for a huge black door, which hid a man who held my life in his hands.

Tobi let me alone in front of the door and teleported to Goddess knows where in a puff of smoke.

I knocked.

**Me: BAM! I'm ending it here, baby! This isn't what I wanted the chapter to look like. I wanted to introduce more members than that but as I already told you, I'm tired and starting to miss inspiration. **

**Hidan: Ha, ha. You didn't introduce me in last as you said!**

**Me: (*Glares at Hidan while holding an axe*) **

**Hidan:…Oh look! A bird! (*Runs away, following an invisible bird*)**

**Me: *Sighs* Oh, well. Anyway, I'm going to go eat a grilled cheese now since I'm STARVING and I do hope I can update before next Friday! See you all later!**

**(* Leaves with Deidara on a leash…*I found him trying to steal one of my donuts, so this is PUNISHMENT!!!*…*)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I am SO tired right now! Yesterday was the Otakuthon in Montreal and I went over there with 3 of my friends. I was supposed to go cosplayed as Sasori but the hair-dye didn't work, so I ended going as an OC character. One of the many events over there was 'Weddings of characters'. I saw a Sasuke and a Naruto marry each other. One of the girls who were marrying the people was dressed as Deidara and I SO wanted to 'marry' myself with her! When I asked if she was 'married', she said no and we talked a bit but I never had a chance to marry myself truly with Deidara…*Sniff*…I think she didn't like the idea of 'marrying' a girl…don't get me wrong people, I am not a lesbian ( But I am not a homophobic…I actually like gay people…0.0) but I REALLY wanted to marry Deidara… **

**Deidara: You already ARE married to me, un. *pats my back***

**Me: I LOVE YOU!!!*cries on his shoulder***

**~3 hours later of comforting~**

**Me:…*sniff*…I'm okay now…I seriously DO NOT KNOW WHY but I started to get a fandom about Orochimaru…I even bought a keychain with him on it at the Otakuthon…So I'll ask him to do the disclaimer today.**

***Orochimaru enters the stage***

**People: AAAAAHHHH!!!!**

**Sasuke: He raped me! *Tries to run away but I tie him to a random tree***

**Me: And that is one of the many reasons why I like Pedomaru!**

**Orochimaru: Akatsuki-chan doesn't own Naruto, the Akatsuki or anything except Chiyoko and Trigger…if she did…she would have let me take Sasuke's body…Kukukukuku…**

**Everybody:O.O**

**Me:=^-^=And the story starts now!**

Chapter 6: Welcome

"Enter."said a dark voice from the other side of the door.

I turned the knob and entered the dark room, darkness surrounding me completely when I closed the door behind me. I tried to activate my night vision but no charka wanted to go to my eyes. I felt Trigger hide in the back of my shirt since he was afraid of the dark.

"_This room must be absorbing my chakra…" _I thought after feeling a wave of electric energy run over my arms.

My eyes had adjusted to the dark and I could see the outline of a man sitting behind a desk and also a figure of a woman behind him.

"Welcome, Kuroki Chiyoko. I do hope your journey over here wasn't too exhausting and that you had time to recuperate a bit. You must be curious why I asked Deidara and Sasori to bring you here, yes?" the man asked, his voice soft and hypnotic, giving me the feeling of wanting to sleep.

"Indeed, sir." I responded politely, knowing that this man held my life in his hands and that it would not be wise to make him mad.

"Yesterday, I contacted Deidara and Sasori to get a report on their mission. When they finished their report, Deidara added that he had seen a girl quite intriguing. At first, I was not interested, but when Sasori said that you had followed them till the forest and had grown wings out of your back, that held my attention. Miss Kuroki, I do believe to have a hint on what kind of power you hold, but I would like to get your side of the story before deciding what to do with you." He explained calmly but surely, a hint of interest in the back of his voice.

I took a deep breath, held it in, and then breathed out. I couldn't keep it to myself any more, or else they would kill me. I couldn't lie either, since no good lie came to my mind at the moment. I stared at the shadows, guessing where the eyes must be, and started explaining my story.

"The name of my kind is DakAngEliS, which means fallen angel in ancient language. My being on earth means that I have done a mistake in the past where I used to be and was punished for my act by being sent to earth, having my wings turn black and memories erased, leaving me nothing to know about my past life. At night, I can grow out my wings anytime and transform from my human form to my **fallen **form. What your members saw was me in my other form, that's all." I explained, leaving out the info about me having to let the true fallen angel form go out once per month.

A silence came over us for a while, meaning that the man was thinking things over. After about 4 minutes, he broke it to ask me the dreadful question.

"Doesn't being a creature from the Otherworld permit you to have powers?"

I shifted my weight from one leg to another nervously, knowing I had no other choice than to respond.

"…Yes, I do have the privilege to be able to use two forms of chakra that no other beings except fallen angels can use, being the chakra forms of shadows and light. I can create one original jutsu per week if I wanted to, but that would take too much of my time." I said, waited for his response to this.

After another long silence, I heard him raise up from his seat and walk towards me. He stopped in front of me and probably just stared.

"Miss Kuroki Chiyoko, you have been welcomed to the organization Akatsuki, please do serve us well." He said, taking me aback. He went back to his seat.

"A cloak should be ready for you in a week and you will have to go steal the Akatsuki ring from a former member to be formally-named a member. You will be assigned with Tobi as a partner and will fulfilled missions in order to gain the Akatsuki's goal. You are now dismissed." He said and then the woman went behind me to open the door.

I walked like a zombie out of the office and just stared into space. It was only when I felt Trigger climb on top of my head that I snapped out of it.

"Have I just been accepted by the Akatsuki?" I asked, still not able to believe it.

"Yes. Yes you did…" Trigger answered, trying not to laugh as my face transformed in an expression of shock.

I saw Tobi turn the corner and ran up to him, smiling giddily. I just felt like pool of goo right now.

"Tobi knew Chiyoko-chan would be accepted! Now, Tobi will show you our room, since we are sharing!" he said happily, grabbing my hand and pulling me across the labyrinth that would become my new home now.

"What? We're sharing a room? Tobi, I'm a girl, we can't do that!" I said, getting worried.

I might like Tobi, but I like my intimacy better.

"Don't worry, Chiyoko-chan, Tobi is not a pervert like Hidan. Tobi will give you privacy, because Tobi's a good boy!" my partner said as we arrived to a door and entered.

Remembering the man with silver hair, I made myself a reminder to stay away from him.

I was surprised that the room fit my tastes in color. It was medium-sized, enough for Tobi and I to both have our own beds (thank god!). The walls were a nice blue and the drawers beside each bed were painted in black. I smiled as I saw my bag on one of the beds, lying on the black sheets.

"This is a nice room Tobi. I hope we get along!" I said, going to the bed to lie down and drift to sleep.

Before going to dreamland, I herd a deep male voice near me.

"So do I, Chiyoko, so do I…"

**Me: This chapter is shorter and I'm truly sorry about that. I won't be able to write the next chapter until someone sends me profiles for the akatsuki maid. Nobody has sent anything and I must admit I am sad about that, but I do know how hard it is when you get a writer's block so I'll swallow my sadness down and smile. Please do submit any ideas if you have some. Reviews have gone missing and I do wish you would write and answer this:**

**Is my story getting boring?**

**I have to know because I want to fix it. The last 2 chapters are the ones I wrote in my 'Writer's block'. If something isn't good or boring, please tell me!**

**Rate and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hallelujah! I'm back! (*Enters the stage while random people applause*) Thank you everyone for waiting so long for this chapter! I AM SOOOO HAPPY! I finally got a MAID entry! It's from cherryblossom555! Thanks to you, the story can go on, Cherry-chan! Everyone, please thank her!**

**Everyone:(*enters the stage*) Thank you cherryblossom555…um, what are you doing, Akatsuki-chan?**

**Me: NOTHING AT ALL!!! (*skipping around the stage with flowers around me*)**

**Everyone:…somehow nobody believes you…=.=''**

**Me:…I know…****:3**

**Deidara: (*Holds my hand*)I'm happy that you are happy, un. (His hands start singing 'Don't worry, be Happy')**

**Me:=O.O=…okay…thanks, honey…Um…someone do the disclaimer for me please…**

**Tobi: Tobi will do it! Tobi's a good boy!**

**Me:NO, YOU ARE NOT! YOU ARE A SEXY EVIL BOY!**

**Tobi: (*gasps*)You don't like Tobi!? Tobi is saaad…(*Smirks evilly under his mask*)**

**Me:…I seriously think that I'm going crazy…whatever, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS' ONLY CHIYOKO AND TRIGGER ARE MINE! Kalira-chan is cherryblossom555's character(THANK YOU!) Also, the beginning of the chapter is a mystery flash back ;).**

_The room was dimly lit by only one candle, its wax almost gone. The air held the scent of strong blood and fire. Her arms and legs were chained down on a wooden table, making it impossible for her to escape. The Master had told me to punish her so I had tortured her in a way no mortal would have survived. Her body was covered in cuts, bruises and burn marks, yet, even with all that, she was sleeping. But only from all the shots they had given her to keep her calm and defenseless. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and landing on the edge of the table. I walked up to her and started stroking her cheek gently, wiping the tears away. I leaned down to her ear and breathed in, taking in the smell of her delicious blood and her natural odor, which smelled like the ocean. I chuckled and kissed the cut on her cheek, tasting it._

"_H-Hitori…" I herd her soft, melodic voice whisper near my ear. I grinned._

"_I can't do anything for you, my dear." I said calmly, looking in her amber eyes._

"_B-but,…I didn't d-do it…it was you who--!" I interrupted her speaking by slamming my mouth on hers. I could feel her trying to break free of my grasp but her situation made her weak. I smirked into the kiss and bit down her lip, drawing blood out. I licked it, enjoying her taste and got up to leave the room._

"_W-why, Hitori…how could you do this to me?" she asked. I turned to look at her._

"_Because I hate you." I answered, smiling when a look of shock appeared on her heavenly blessed face. That's right…I hate her perfection. Her perfect white hair, her perfect wings, her perfect face…I truly hate her. I left the room._

"_Yes," I said to myself "I hated you since the moment we met, Shirotori."_

* * *

I woke up with a headache the next morning, feeling the pounding in my head getting worse when I tried to get up. I looked around the room and saw that Tobi wasn't there.

"He must be downstairs annoying the other members." I said to myself, smiling softly.

Tobi had woken me up in the middle of the night, saying that he wanted to play cards. At first, I had thought he was crazy, but then I saw that he was just a very sweet boy in a man's body.

I left Trigger, since he was still sleeping, in the bed. I groaned as I walked outside the bedroom, looking around for the set of stairs. The headache seemed to get worse at each of my steps. When I arrived downstairs, I saw a blue man sitting on the couch watching T.V.

I stared at him until he turned at me.

"What are you looking at, kiddo?" he turned his animalistic eyes on me, glaring in annoyance.

I stared at him a bit more before walking over to him, leaning down until my face was only a few inches away from his and then staring again. When I saw him squirm uncomfortably under my gaze, I smiled internally but kept my pokerface. When I saw he was about to go crazy, I spoke.

"You're blue." I said, smirking when he sighed annoyingly.

"Wow, good guess Sherlock." He answered, and then he turned his gaze towards the T.V.

I waved goodbye at him and left the room, but not before getting the last word.

"I'm Chiyoko, it's nice to meet you, Blue-san."

I herd him growl and smiled in satisfaction to myself, making my way towards the kitchen. When I arrived at the dining room, I saw Deidara sitting there, sipping his tea and reading what seemed like newspapers. He smirked when he saw me in the doorway and waved hello.

"H-hello, Deidara-Danna." I answered, walking fast in the kitchen to not let him see my blush.

Luck was not on my side today since Hidan was there in the kitchen, staring at me with a glare and with a smirk on his lips.

"Well, well, well. Onna has a crush on one of her fucking colleagues, isn't that interesting." He said, his smirk growing when I glared at him.

"I just ran a bit to get here and I'm hot right now. It's nothing else." I said, going to the fridge to get something to drink. My hand came out with an Orange Crush can and I gulped it down, glaring at Hidan while he continued babbling on.

"Oh yeah? I heard from Sasori you two had quite the fucking romantic moment with his hands. Heck, you actually got fucking licked by one and yet, you say you aren't the fuck into him, that's bullshit. You're just a--!!!"

Hidan stopped his bitching when a spoon came down on his head. He fell to the ground, holding his head in pain. I looked up from his form to see a girl holding a spoon in her hands, glaring down at Hidan.

"Hidan! How many times have I told you not to use the word FUCK more than one time per dialogue! You sound like a bitch when you do that!" she yelled at Hidan, hitting again and again with the spoon. I later decided to call it the spoon of doom.

I stared at the scene with a bemused look upon my face. Hidan has officially been named the weakest guy here if he can be owned by a girl and a cat.

When Hidan was unconscious, sprawled on the kitchen floor, the girl sighed then smiled at me, waving the hand with the spoon around.

"He can be such a bull-head, this is all I can do to him to calm him down." She smiled. I smiled back, since she seemed fun to be with.

She was wearing a classic maid outfit: Knee-length black dress with a white apron. Her sleeves went to her hands and the edges of the sleeves were in white lace. The edge of the hem was also that way. Her hair was an interesting shade of purple, almost lavender yet a bit to dark for that and her eyes were a pretty jade green. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail and she had tied it up with a black ribbon. Long story short, she was very pretty.

Her eyes looked me over than came back up, a glint of excitement in them.

"So you're the new girl everyone is talking about! Hi! I'm Kalira! The Akatsuki's maid!" She smiled brightly and handed me her free hand.

I grinned and shook it.

"My name is Chiyoko! Nice to meet you!"

We both seemed to exchange a friendly staring contest until a familiar voice made me look behind me towards the dining room.

"CHIYOKO!!!"

I was crashed to the floor with a fur ball frolicking my stomach. My head had hit the floor and the headache had come back with two times the bigger force than before.

A vein popped on my head.

"TRIGGER!!!How may times have I told you NOT to glomp me with chakra!" I yelled, pushing my stupid cute cat off me.

Kalira giggled at the scene and handed me a hand.

"Want some help?" she asked, handing me once again her free hand.

"Thanks…"I winced when my head pounded.

When I was back on my feet, another voice broke the moment.

"CHIYOKO-CHAN!!!"

And I was back on the floor, my headache literally KILLING me and I had a man sprawled on top of me, his face **way** too near my chest for my liking.

I growled, feeling the anger reaching my senses.

"**Youuuuuu…**" I said, my voice now a scary harsh whisper.

Trigger jumped in fear and started meowing to Tobi, trying to take him off me. Tobi was just staring(Well, I think…you never know with that mask) at me getting up and he started shaking in fear when my black chakra started emitting from my body.

He got up, picked Trigger up and started running towards the exit.

But it was too late.

"**i****i****i****Idiooooots****!!!!!**" I screamed, picking a frying pan off the counter and starting to run after the two who had made my headache hurt more. I didn't take the pain well, as you can see….

I ran around the table, taking swings with the pan and trying to hit Tobi in the head.

Deidara watched the scene in great amusement and I even think I heard him chuckle when Tobi screamed after seeing me jump on the table and jumping towards him.

* * *

Most of the Akatsuki had grouped themselves in the kitchen to watch their newbie beat the crap out of Tobi.

Kisame had sulked grumpily after she had annoyed him to death but had kept in mind the fact that the girl was kinda cute. He had needed to restrain his blush when she had neared her face to his. When he had heard a female scream, he had thought one of the members had attacked her. When he came to the scene, he only saw her jumping on the table, a pan in her hands and a black aura surrounding her. He laughed at the sight.

Kakuzu had liked the new girl when she had scared the wits out of Hidan, shutting him up for the rest of the evening. His attention had grown when he saw her attacking Tobi with such violence, it was hilarious. Weirdly enough, he hoped she would be able to get Orochimaru's ring so she could be a true member.

Hidan had stayed silent the night before, thinking about the daring new girl the fucking leader had hired. The way she had glared at him made him feel that she was more than a simple mortal. He could feel the aura of spiritual power coming out of her. When he had seen her flustered in the kitchen after seeing Deidara, he had felt hate growing in his stomach. I liked the girl, and he will get her.

Deidara had adored the girl since the first time he had laid his eyes on her. The way she could be such a frail, weak girl with only normal qualities then explode in a form of a pure, beautiful creature with such talent, he had seen true art in her. She was his beautiful, living piece of art, and for once, he did whish she would last forever.

'Tobi' was surprised. How could a girl with such a weak form hold such grand power? Her beauty was incomparable too, heck, it was hypnotizing! He had stared at her sleeping all night long! Never had he felt that way. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and keep her there forever. And he was planning to.

**Me:Hello!!! The ending of this chapter is the way Chiyoko left impressions on the members she met…but she still doesn't know that Itachi is in the Akatsuki…Hehehehehehehehe…:)**

**Ikuto:You are such a bitch when you want to be one…why can't you write more? You're making the fans suffer!**

**Me: Heh,..well I have to keep them in suspense so that I can please them when I submit a chapter and I--…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!???**

**Ikuto:I was taking a nap and when I woke up, I was here…**

**Me:Okay…(Ikuto is from the manga Shugo Chara, he's a sexy cat-boy!)**

**Deidara: (*Enters the stage*) Hey honey…um,…do you still love me? Cause lately you have been ignoring me and…yeah…un…**

**Me: (*Jumps in his arms*) OF COURSE I LOVE YOU!!! You are my reason to wake up everyday and go write my way out of the hard, cruel real world! I would give my life to you!**

**Deidara:****=^-V**

**Me:****=^-W ****I love you…Um, I also want to say something about that mysterious paragraph in the beginning…It's just an important translation:**

**Hitori= Fire bird**

**Shirotori= white bird**

**Just that…You will know why I wrote that in the next chapters…BYE!!!**


	8. Sorry, I love to treat this as my diary

Okay, you might be getting sick of my own life problems that I post…I know, this ain't my diary. Live with it, damn it! (just so you know, I'm writing this with 3 hours of sleep in my brains…so I won't really notice what I'm writing until later…) I just wanted to say that a few of you sent me reviews and messages saying you were disappointed…about me ending the story right there…AND my friends threatened to kill me if I don't continue, so I have 2 options here: Take my time, no matter how long it is, and finish this at my own pace OR get killed by my friends after they've pushed me in a sea of preps and jocks with me wearing a gothic outfit…so I took the latter one and this is my official suicide note… NAH! Just joking…ha, ha I'm so funny when I'm tired. SO yeah, sorry for those of you who nearly killed themselves out of the disappointment I caused you and may you rest in peace. For the others, bear yourselves with patience. I love you all a whole lot, and this is Akatsuki-chan signing out for a while…but she'll come back. Promise.


	9. A MIRACLE! Chapter 8!

**Me: sniff…(tears in my eyes) I am so sorry…really, I am. I feel so bad of making you wait so long for this…anyway, I'm really glad I could write this chapter…please enjoy…(starts crying tears of joy and Deidara comes on the stage to hug me while**** bringing me backstage)**

**Everyone: Okay…so since Akatsuki-chan is in no mood to do the disclaimer herself, we'll do it ourselves! She doesn't own us****, belong to gods like Masashi Kishimoto, and she's just an aspiring goddess, but she sure loves us! And she'll love you even more if you forgive her!**

**Me:On…*SSNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRF*…sniff, with the story…(Glomps Deidara)**

_**My breathing's **__**low,**_

_**My voice is lost,**_

_**I love you so,**_

_**But at what cost?**_

_I was falling. My scream resounded in the sky as I could see the ground coming fast__ at me. My back was so painful; any hope of unfolding my wings was destroyed. In a last attempt of saving myself, I raised my head up to the clouds and shouted._

'_HELP ME!'_

_But nobody responded. Nobody caught me…As my death approached, I heard a whisper in the wind._

"_You're all alone, Shirotori."_

"Chiyoko! Chiyoko! Wake up! Chiyoko-chan!"

My eyes flew opened and I gasped, clutching the bed so tightly, my knuckles were white. My body was shaking and my clothes sticky with sweat. I looked around and found Tobi sitting on my bed, holding my shoulders down softly. I calmed down, realizing that I just had had a bad dream. I sighed and smiled weakly at the man.

"Good morning, Tobi." I said, hearing how shaky my voice sounded. Ugh…

"Maybe for Tobi, but not for Chiyoko-chan! You were screaming for help, and gave me a big fright!" he panicked. "Maybe you should never mind today's mission, and stay in bed…"

I brushed his hands away and sat up, back in control of my body. I took a deep breath and looked at Tobi.

"No way. I've got to go get that ring, or else, I won't be a full member. Besides, I would be extremely weak if a tiny nightmare would be able to knock me down in bed for a day!"

Tobi nodded slowly, but I could feel his hesitation.

"Tobi understands, but…"

I interrupted him by slapping him in a friendly way in the back.

"Come on! Stop being such a worrywart!" I laughed, getting up and going in the bathroom. I closed the door on Tobi, but not before hearing a sigh coming out under his mask. I looked in the mirror and jumped in surprise. Gosh, no wonder Tobi thought I was sick. My skin was two shades whiter than usual! I had horrible black bags under my eyes and those were turning yellowish. I looked like death.

"Crap…I'm gonna transform tonight…shit!" I angrily whispered, not wanting Tobi to hear.

"_I don't want him to see me…nobody must see that form! Maybe I could find a way during the mission to separate myself from him. Orochimaru's hideout is probably busting in useless creeps, nobody'll care if I let __**it **__go…" _I thought while turning on the water and climbing into the shower.

After half an hour in there, my skin had gained back a bit of color and I was able to cover the bags under my eyes with a bit of makeup. I opened the door in just a towel, hand-drying my hair with another one and went blindly for the closet. After a week living with me, Tobi knew that I came out of a cleaning session always clad in minimum coverage, so he always left while I was under water. He could remember just to well the time I surprised him checking me out…I think he still has the bump on his head.

So I walked around the bedroom, half naked and humming a tune, and that was the precise moment when I heard the doorknob turn and open. I yelped and threw a pillow at the intruder, thinking it was poor innocent Tobi, but when my pillow of doom hit the target and fell to the floor, I saw I was so damn wrong.

Long black hair, onyx black eyes…and the line-covered cheeks…

I screamed. Holly schnitzel, it was Itachi Uchiha! I dived in the bed and hid under the covers, feeling embarrassed tears threatening to flow. What the hell was he doing here! Oh, god, I could feel my cheeks burning. I took a peek out of the blankets and saw him staring down at the pillow that had hit him(Why did I throw that,again?), then he turned his stare up at me.

"Hn…Sorry to disturb you. Leader has asked me to deliver this to you." He walked up at me, making butterflies bloom with dread in my stomach, but he just stopped at the edge of the bed and laid a bag on it.

He walked silently back to the door and closed it. I stayed silent for a few minutes, then grinned and silently screamed, while jumping on the bed. I never thought I'd see that (gorgeous) face ever again! I continued to hum happily as I scanned the outfits I had when I heard a sound.

"Oh wow…" a voice said from under the bed. I started, and then looked under. Trigger was looking at me mischievously, an obvious grin under his whiskers. I glared at him, while blushing.

"Not a word, or else no fish for a week." I huffed at him, getting up and going at the bag. I opened it and noticed it was filled with my old weapons, but also new ones. Two katanas were added to the lot…I smiled evilly. That would be fun. Forgetting the whole 'weasel' accident, I dressed up in the classic fishnet body suit with a simple set of black shorts and a black T-shirt. Trigger climbed up on the bed, staring at me with a stupid look in his eyes.

"Who, me? Say something at this epic scene about a childhood love coming back? About you two sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g while waiting for a baby carriage to come? Nah, I'm not that bad…" he laughed when I pulled my tongue at him. "Oh come on, it is quite funny, you've got to admit it!"

I gave him a chilly smile as I walked out the door.

"No fish for two weeks, and you're not coming to the mission!" I said in a sing-song voice.

Tobi walked next to me silently. We had been traveling for five hours, and he still hadn't uttered a word. I was scared. It was in his silences that I realized he was a man, not a child…and that mask of his covered probably a dark secret. He was so sweet to me; I was frightened to learn something about him that would ruin this friendship. I chased the dark thoughts away from my mind and smiled slightly, thinking about good, happy things.

**Tobi's POV**

I had been there when Itachi came into our bedroom. They hadn't seen me, but I was there, hidden. For some reason, ever since the day she had exited the bathroom only in a wet towel, I hadn't been able to resist looking at her every time she came out of there, practically naked in front of me. Just by remembering, I felt my breath stop.

But Itachi had ruined it. When he had left, Chiyoko had been so charming, blushing like crazy and grinning, and that was when the cat had blabbered about a childhood love…

So Chiyoko had been in love with the man…and it seemed she was extremely near of falling for him again. I could feel my fists clench tightly. She was mine. I chose to keep her with the Akatsuki, I was the true leader, and she was **mine**.

"_Of course, I can't blurt it out that way…She knows me as Tobi…not the other…"_ I thought, scanning the possibilities. When the best one came, a smirk covered my lips and I shot a look a the girl next to me.

Tobi would take care of it.

**Chiyoko's POV**

I looked up at Tobi with a smile.

"You've been awfully silent on the way, Tobi. Are you feeling sick?" I asked.

He turned at me and tipped his head to the side in an adorable way.

"Not at all! Tobi was just thinking that maybe he and Chiyoko-chan should rest before accelerating the pace!" He raised his hands up in the air and waved them around. "Tobi doesn't want Chiyoko-chan to exhaust herself, so rest! Tobi will watch over you!"

I laughed at the sweet proposal, and yawned.

"I am a bit tired…okay, I'll sleep a bit, but not for more than three hours! Wake me up as soon as that's over!"

"_Don't want to transform while I'm sleeping…"_

Tobi jumped up and down excitedly and ran around, trying to find the best area to set up camp. I laughed, following him, unaware that we were extremely near of a danger that could be fatal to both of us.

**Me:I know there wasn't much interaction with the other Akatsuki, except Tobi and Itachi, but I'll give as an excuse that everyone was gone on a mission except Kisame (Who was bathing), Itachi, Tobi and Chiyoko.**

**Chiyoko:It's okay…for this chapter, but please, don't set me with someone yet! I wanna have fun before commitment!**

**Me:Don't worry, my dear, I'm just giving hints at romantic relationships! You'll probably have moments with everyone! So you'll be a temporary slut!**

**Chiyoko and me:YAY! Lucky!**

**Me:Anyway, thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Touch a Touch a Touch me, I Wanna be Diiiirty! Thrill me, Chill me, Fulfil me, Creature of the niiiight!**

**(*Continues singing the Glee version of that song, dancing to it*)**

**Konan: Um…since Akatsuki-chan is sort of… occupied…at the moment, and all the Akatsuki men are staring at her, let me to the disclaimer, for once. *smiles* She doesn't own any character of Naruto, or else, she'd probably be the master of the world, forcing me to cosplay as a maid, and the men as butlers…Which could be fun, actually…**

**Me: (*Stops singing*) I somehow imagine Konan being a cosplayer fan. Sorry if that ruins her image, but this is MY FIC! So, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 9**

_For once, my dream wasn't frightful. I was walking alone in a field of__ white flowers, their sweet fragrance relaxing my mind and my soul. I smiled softly, bending down to pick a flower in my hands to observe it._

"_It is called a hyacinth, and it represents the wish to pray for someone. It also has the meaning of loveliness, which does apply to you, doesn't it?" a deep, soft voice whispered in my ear. _

_I turned around, recognizing the voice as the one from my other dreams, but the sun blinded me too much and I only saw the outline of a winged man. His eyes were also to be seen, and I almost lost myself in their ocean blue color._

"_Who are you?" I asked, for once calm in my dream, even though I was finally meeting 'Nightmare Man'. Wow, that name made him seem lame._

"_How sad," he said, regret in his voice. "You don't even remember your closest friend." He stretched his hand towards me, as if to grab me. I grabbed tightly his arm, ready to break it if he tried anything. He chuckled._

"_Well, well, you sure became doubtful by turning human, didn't you? I merely wanted to swap away that flower in your hair." He explained, using his other hand to remove the loose flower._

"_There…that wasn't so bad, now was it?" he smiled. I knew he did, because I saw the flash of white teeth under his eyes._

_I let go of him, doubtful._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I wanted to see you…I missed you, Shirotori." His voice slid under my skin, like a warm breath. It felt so good, it was creepy._

"_Why do you keep calling me that!" I yelled, angry. "Every time I fall asleep, a bad dream always comes, and you are always the master-mind of it! Shirotori, this, Shirotori that…I'm tired of it! My name's Chiyoko! C-H-I-Y-O-K-O!"_

_He stayed silent for a while, and then started laughing. I saw his shoulders shake. I stared, glaring. He didn't even take me seriously. I huffed._

"_You are so…so…" he said between laughs._

'_Scary? Strong? Wonderful? Absolutely great?' I thought, waiting._

"_Stupid!"_

'_Ah, didn't think of that one…Hey! That's insulting!' _

"_What!" I screamed._

"_I never thought in a million years you would actually forget your given name! Did you also forget your race, 'Chiyoko'?" He pronounced my name as if it was trash. "Did you forget what you were before being a DakAngEliS?"_

"_A-an angel…" I whispered, starting to understand what he meant. He was a part of my past._

_I saw him smile. The wings on his back extended, showing the pure white color._

"_Thanks to you, I kept these, and even made them grow…" he murmured._

"_What do you m-mean? I d-don't understand…"_

"_Oh, you will soon, my dear, trust me…and as a gift for our first meeting since your ban from heaven, I'll give you a gift." He touched my face. I was too scared to react. A flash of white light surrounded me, and I felt a tingling sensation all over my body. "Your powers will grow, now…Become stronger, Shirotori."_

_He disappeared, leaving me dumbfounded in the field. I touched my forehead, where he had applied his hand, and felt something along my skin…oh god no…_

I willed myself to wake up.

My eyes opened slowly. I sat up, bringing a hand to my forehead. The thing was still there. I scanned the camp, and saw that Tobi was missing. Probably off somewhere to gather wood for the fire.

The sun was setting, I noticed, which meant it must have been around seven in the afternoon…I had fallen asleep at two…

"Why that little…" I growled, keeping myself to swear like Hidan. He hadn't woken me up after three hours, as I had asked! That meant I probably had nearly only one hour left before I had to transform!

I growled. _'When that man-child comes back, he's gonna get it…'_

I opened my bag and plunged my hand in it, searching for my small mirror. I closed my eyes as I brought the object to my face and silently prayed.

'_Please don't be a tattoo, please don't be a tattoo, please don'__t be-'_

It was a freaking tattoo.

My eye twitched. A vein popped on my temples and I think smoke came out of my ears.

There, right between my eye brows, a flame-shaped mark was printed in a black color. I licked a finger and rubbed it hard on the evil thing.

Nope…definitely permanent.

Stupid, damn Tobi. Had he woken me up at the time I had asked, the dream would have been interrupted and Nightmare man would never have laid his hands on me…Damn it!

I huffed as I angrily stuffed the mirror back into my bag and got up, ready to kill. Like magic, the man appeared behind trees, skipping happily towards me. His skipping came to an abrupt end when he saw the threatening black aura surrounding me as I walked slowly towards him. To top the scary effect, I smiled.

I saw him start shaking, then jump for his backpack and start running the opposite direction of me. I counted to 5, just to be fair, than sprinted, using shadow-stepping to advance quickly towards my prey.

"Come back, Tobi! I wanna give you a biiiii**iiiiiiig** squeezing hug!" I chirped, only 10 feet away from him.

"Tobi likes his life a bit more than Chiyoko-chan, so Tobi won't stop running!" he yelled, accelerating his pace.

'_Not enough!'_ I thought with a heart-warming demonic laugh.

I pounced on him, wrapping my arms around his chest and applying a tad more pressure than recommended by medical ninjas…heh.

Both of us fell to the ground, and since Tobi was struggling against my embrace, we started rolling around.

Technical problem: there was a huge hill ahead of us, and neither Tobi nor I saw it. I was too occupied murdering him, and he was too occupied dying. Except we did notice when the rolling started to be a bit too fast for our taste, and in the end, we were both clinging to each other, screaming for our lives. **(A/N: The hill is very steep…sorry if I'm making them seem like wimps! XD But seriously, rolling on a very steep hill is scary as hell…based on a true story, my friends, except no evil smexy Tobi was clinging to me at that time…)**

Rocks and branches scratched and bruised my back, and all I could see was Tobi's mask near mine. I could never guess if the end was near. Suddenly, our rolling stopped, and it took minutes for me to let go of Tobi, frozen in the position…what forced me to move was when I realized he was on top of me, an I had my legs and arms wrapped around him. I yelped and jumped up, looking around and faking a calm attitude, as if that never had happened. When I noticed where we were, I smiled.

"Well, that was at least a bit productive! We're at the right spot!"

We were positioned right in front of old snakedy dee Orochimaru's Sound village. When we finished brushing the dirt off our clothes, we advanced towards our goal.

We could have reached it…if only Sound ninjas hadn't appeared out of nowhere to point their swords at us.

"Oops…probably screamed too loud." I muttered, sweat-dropping.

**Me:**** That's it for today, I think last chapter sucks, but I think this one isn't as bad…but please, review, and tell me how my come-back-after-a-year writing is…PWEEZ!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: Okay, so here's the thing, I am extremely depressed, lately…and yet, my imagination keeps running. Weird…So anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me, you don't know how. Now, I've had a few questions and comments in my story's reviews and I wanted to answer them now, although some were from the first chapters. If you don't remember the review you sent, and if you're in this list, then go read the reviews to remember! X3**

**7****th****dwarf:Actually, no, It was an accident. I had read both names in lots of other fanfics, so I tried it out. But hank you very much for pointing it out to me! **

**Deidari:Yay, I just wanted to say randomly that I'm happy you're my sister in law!**

**Gothicangel0827:Your reviews are short, but I still wuv them. Thanks for the encouragement! :3**

**Djk'.'DJblossom(gosh, your name is hard to write…XD): Thanks for your maid entry, and to answer your question, in one of the reviews you sent, I'm now 16. I was around 14 almost 15 when I started this. **

**Emi and Alex: Wow, you sure have a unique way to do your reviews. OMG, NO! NOT DORA! *Has a hysteric attack*…*staff members come to give me special pills* Hum, anyway, yes, It had been an extremely long time since I've writt****en for this story…**

**Iwant2beacookie: Holy shit, you wrote a lot of reviews…thanks a whole lot! And yes, the Barman (batman) is very, very sexist. He's a badman! ****lol, sounds like Batman too!**

**And for all the other reviewers whom I'm too lazy to name (sorry!), I thank you for liking this story, and taking your time to tell me that you liked it. I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, this world would be a better place. :3**

**By the way, if you would like to have a good laugh about Lord of the rings characters, I really recommend you Coco-chipchip's story. It's called ****The League of The Four Smexy Hot Guys, and it's really funny.**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 10: Awakening shadows

The cold floor was damp from the bone-chilling humidity. I could see my own breath go up in tiny puffs of vapour, and no window would let any crack of the sunlight enter the tiny prison cell I was locked into. I sighed, wondering where Tobi was. They had separated us when we had entered an underground building, which surely was Orochimaru's hide-out, and there was no way to plan an escape together.

"I'll have to do it myself…" I muttered. Except that the only way I could get past the guards was by my fallen form…and Tobi had little chance of survival if I came up at him to try to save him. He'd be in need to be saved from me. Although, I didn't have much time before my body would start to transform, no matter if I wanted it or not. The choice was made.

I whined loudly enough for the guards to hear me. They turned at my form and saw what was probably the scariest thing of their lives...I was clinging to my low stomach, faking a menstruation cramp. Both men started fretting, wondering if they should help me, even though they hadn't got any idea on how, or just leaving me there to my womanly pains. Tired and impatient of their way too long chat, I just got up, walked up to the cell door and grabbed one of the guards head in my hand.

I let the darkness surround me, willingly letting it change my body and my soul…

_Third P.O.V._

The girl's skin slowly turned dark. Her hair started growing and changed from brown to black. Her eyes glowed in a strange yellowish white and sharp fangs appeared in her mouth. Long claw-like nails ripped their way through the man's head, and he crumpled to the ground, obviously dead. Her transformation continued as she turned towards the other guard, who was frozen in fear and awe.

Her skin was now completely black and you could be sure she had grown a few inches. She advanced towards the man, her long hair slightly floating around her head. The guard came back to his senses and turned to run at the door, but never got the time to reach it. She appeared in his back, even though the cell's door was still locked, and leaned down to his ear while grabbing tightly his shoulders.

"**I am your shadow…you do well to fear Me."**she whispered, her voice as soft as the wind.

The sound of ripping flesh echoed in the room and the man's corpse fell to the ground, missing a heart.

The creature arched its back beautifully, standing over the bloody bodies, as wings started growing in its back. She let out a soft yelp of pain, and then smiled widely, licking the blood off her arm.

"**It sure has been a while, Me being free like this. Thank you, pitiful human."**She spoke to Chiyoko.

The Fallen walked out the room, and into a dark hall. She raised her head and sniffed the air. Her fangs extended in pleasure.

"**So many victims…and so little time. Let this be a very bloody night."**

She advanced towards the nearest flesh she could smell.

_Somewhere in the hideout…_

Orochimaru was in his private quarters when Kabuto entered the room with a panicked look on his face.

"Milord! I just came back from one of the prisoners' cell room! The guards were savagely killed, and I sense this ominous power stream directing everywhere in the hide-out." He explained, doing his best to keep his calm composure.

The snake didn't lift his eyes from the medical book he was reading.

"Your men were stupid enough to bring strangers here without putting them in a coma. Let them pay for it." He said, his voice sending shivers down his right-man's body.

"Y-yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said in defeat. He left his boss alone.

Once the door was closed, Orochimaru lifted his stare from the book and looked at the creepy, dried up hand on his desk. In one of the fingers, a ring rested, a strange kanji written on it. He seemed deep in thought for a moment, and then he turned back to his reading…

_Not so far from there…_

The Fallen approached cautiously her next victims, two of Orochimaru's servants, her body completely covered in blood. The smell of the liquid had made her animal instincts run wild and she couldn't wait to tear those throats.

She hid in the shadows, waiting to jump on them, when a voice whispered in her head.

"_Why so modessssssst?" _

The Fallen perked up and searched around herself, looking for the owner of the voice.

"_I wissshhh to inform you, I am not your enemy. I am your consssscience, actually."_

The creature snickered and smirked. Yeah, as if.

"**I am a creature of the night. A mighty killer in all its splendour. I do not have any conscience. I murder, I am satisfied. That is all. ****" **

"_Touch me. I ssshhhall give you accesssss to all your power."_

The Fallen snorted.

"**Power? I don't need more than the amount I have right now. Humans are easy to kill. So leave ****Me alone."**

A sudden burning on her forehead caused her to screech. She fell to the floor writhing in pain, and shot bewildered eyes around her, to see where her assailant was. The voice snickered, and then she realized what it was.

Her hand went to touch the marking in between her eyebrows.

"_Niccce to meet you…"_ the voice chuckled.

**Ugh…this chapter was only about action, no humour or romance…I'm glad it's over…Next chapter should be better. ****Yay for schizophrenia…So, there you go, chapter ten. I hope you liked it! Review, anytime, or send me an SMS if you want to ask for a pairing. Djk'.'DJBlossom asked for her maid entry, Kalira to be paired with Itachi, so it gives me a few new ideas. If you have suggestions about who Chiyoko should be with, and why, then please, do tell me so! I love you all! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: Okay, so, here's my pretty little chapter! Enjoy it!**

**Tobi: Tobi thinks its been a while since Akatsuki-chan has done an entertaining disclaimer.**

**Me: …I know…But my humorous disclaimers all go to my one-shots, and my Zetsu fanfic! I'm sorry, Tobi!**

**Tobi: It's okay, Tobi still loves Akatsuki-chan! **

**Me: Oh, Tobi!Thank you! I love you too! *youthful tears of joy***

**Deidara: Hey, what are you doing to my wife, Tobi, un?**

**Tobi: Hugging!**

**Deidara: … You have precisely 10 seconds to run as fast as you can. And then, you will become art.**

**Tobi: …**

***Tobi grabs me and starts to run***

**Deidara: Dammit, Tobi, let her go, un!**

**Tobi: Tobi knows Sempai wont blow her up, so Tobi wont let her go! *sparkles of intelligence pour out from his mask hole***

**Me: Well…sure, I always wanted to ride Tobi, but…not exactly that way…*blush***

**Akatsuki, exept Tobi and Deidara: *NOSEBLEED AND DAMAGED BRAINS AT MENTAL IMAGE***

***Tobi but me on his back, piggy-back style***

**Tobi: How about like this?**

**Me: PERFECT! RUN' TOBI! LIKE THE WIND! RUN' MAH NOBLE STEED!**

**Akatsuki:...*have all fainted to their own pervertedness(...I think that is not a word, but I don't care!)***

**Deidara: ****For god damn sakes, Akatsuki, don't encourage him!**

**Itachi:…Hn… She doesn't own us, nor me…I'm way too sexy and cool for that.**

**Me:*Riding Tobi towards a rising sun* AND THE STORY STARTS NOW!**

Chapter 11

The Fallen clung to her head, writhing in pain, and shouting insults to the voice in her head.

"**Leave M****e alone, you…you thing!"**

The voice laughed, making the headache in the creature's head even worse.

"_Now, now, my dear, don't fret. You have gained something good for you__rself. Thank me, oh, and don't call me thing. Call me…Celesssssste. I always wanted a name like that."_

The Fallen grunted, relieved to feel the pain slowly disappearing. But her eyes widened as she felt her body change. She was growing smaller.

"**What have you done, why-! AH!"** the Fallen screamed in surprise, seeing her hair turn auburn and shortening. She saw her black skin turn whitish peach, and gagged when she felt her wings entering her body all over again.

"**NO! Not yet! Don't you dare make me go back in there, you ****fool!"** she angrily screamed at the voice.

"_Shush, my dear, you are done for the night. Let the other come back, she is more useful than you."_

"**AAAaaaaaah!"**

The Fallen's scream died out when her eyes suddenly flashed and turned back to a hazelnut brown.

Chiyoko gasped for air, looking around, dumb-founded.

"W-what? It's still night, how can I be out?" she muttered, getting up from the floor she had been laying on.

"_Nicccce to meet you…Kuroki Chiyoko."_

She froze, looking around to see who was speaking to her…and who knew her name.

"_Up here!"_

Chiyoko felt a tingle over the tattoo and she poked it.

"_Hehe…__that felt good."_

O.O

Chiyoko fainted.

"_Oh my…__sssseems like it'll take time before she can freely use her power, being weak hearted like that…"_ the voice sighed.

_Somewhere in the hideout…_

'Tobi' left the bodies fall to the floor, all of them dead from seeing his eye. He had been able to easily escape from his cell when the guards had rushed out, being alerted that an enemy was out in the building, on a killing spree.

He smirked at the sight of Orochimaru's door, and entered, knowing the snake was there. Surely enough, there he was, sitting on a chair, petting a black cat on his lap.

"Hello…Madara." The younger of the two whispered, his voice weak from all the treatments he had been going through to reach immortality.

"How have you been, Orochimaru?" the masked man asked, closing the door behind him.

"Not to good…my age is reaching my bones, and I don't have much time left to find the way to everlasting life…"

"How…sad." Madara whispered, with slight sarcasm in his voice.

The snake chuckled.

"I guess you came for the ring…with the help of a new weapon. I can hear the men's scream from here."

Madara shrugged.

"If it weren't for Deidara and Sasori, she would never have been here. I just came to accompany her. She's the one who came for the ring, so she can become a full member…"

"From the sound of it, she's quite a catch for the great Madara to follow her around."

The Uchiha frowned. He was about to reply when her heard a soft pounding on the floor. Light footsteps were heading their way, and he knew it was Chiyoko.

"Now…I strongly suggest you give her the ring."

"Oh? And why should I?"

"Or else, **I'll deal with you myself.**" The masked man threatened, his sharingan glowing through the hole.

The snake smiled.

Orochimaru, having kept the cat on his lap for the whole time, let the feline jump off. The creature meowed, his strange orange eyes sparkling as he went to sit by the door. Orochimaru grabbed the wrinkled hand on his desk, and slipped the ring off.

"Fine. I'll let her take it. I have other plans for the future, and they are far greater than this ring."

"I thank you, and bid my goodbyes."

Madara teleported himself out of the room, and then reappeared outside the hideout, sitting on a tree branch to wait.

Orochimaru sighed, smirking as he saw the outline of a woman appear in the door frame.

_Chiyoko's P.O.V._

My hand slipped a kunai out of my thigh strap when I noticed that I wasn't alone. I could see a man sitting in a chair, his yellowish eyes identifying him as my target.

I yelped as a cat softly brushed himself against my legs, and saw it walk away. Bewildered, I looked back at the man, to see he hadn't moved. I entered the room. When the candle light finally hit correctly the chair, I could see it was a corpse disguised as Orochimaru, since the mouth was clearly too small. The man must have had ran away before my arrival.

I sighed in relief, knowing I wouldn't have to fight.

My eyes fell upon the object the corpse was holding in his stinky hand. The ring.

"Ewwww…" I muttered, taking it from him. "I don't get it, but I guess what's important is that my mission's finished…YAY!"

I did a happy dance, than stopped when a meow erupted in the room. I looked back at the cat, its eyes staring into mine. A shiver went up my spine as I saw his eyes.

"_I…I've seen them before…but where?"_

I sighed in defeat as I heard the voice. It had been singing along the whole way, ruining the scary mood. I didn't exactly enjoy its company.

My first taste at schizophrenia wasn't the best.

"Let's just go."

I ran out the hideout, ignoring the cat, and smiled as the moon's light kissed my face softly.

I walked into the forest next to the building, and started humming. A few minutes passed before Tobi came into view, sitting on a tree and sleeping. I smirked evilly, creeping up on him.

I inhaled, held my breath, and then approached my mouth to his ear.

"…HELLO STARSHINE! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO!" I screamed/sang to him, laughing as I saw him jump high into the air and fall on his butt.

I started running when I saw he was ready to get his revenge, giggling as he tripped on roots.

"Come on, Tobi! Be a good boy, and try to catch me!"

His head perked up happily, as he knew I had forgiven him for not waking me up, and he started skipping towards me, claiming that he wanted to give me a hug.

I yelled no. And I regretted it when he tackled me.

With lots of love and rolling around…and on another very steep hill.

**Me: Yayz for evil rolly polly hills! Please review if you liked!**


	13. Emergency message! George is sick!

Hello, my dear readers. This is Akatsuki-chan speaking…or writing…or whatever…

Anyway, this is a message I have posted on all of my stories because it's slightly urgent.

Lately, some of you may have noticed that i am not posting any new chapters to my stories. No, I am not suffering another writer's block. This time, the infected one is my dear computer, George. He caught a virus a few months ago, so I couldn't access to internet with him. I used another computer that my mom had borrowed from her job, but her boss had asked for her to return it. Alas, my dear George still isn't cured from his technologic disease, and I don't know how many weeks it shall take before I see him again. I just wanted to warn you all. I can only hope it won't be later than two weeks before I have him back, but I can't promise anything…

But don't worry, my stories are all inspiring me, so none of them will be deleted, or abandonned.

Thanks for your attention and comments,

Akatsuki-chan

Note : To all of my 'Akatsuki's fallen angel' readers, I just want to say that : No, the story isn't dead yet, and I have the firm intention of finishing it. Thank you very much for your patience.


	14. Hello readers

Hello, guys, and thank you for actually still being there. I don't deserve you guys for readers, since you're so faithful and patient...

Let me be really clear, okay: I reread Akatsuki's fallen angel, and it REALLY is way too Mary sue for my taste. I've decided to rewrite it. I am currently unemployed, and not studying (therefor, I'm a free-loader upon my family...wow, mommy must be so proud.), so I have a LOT of free time. In the following months, you should see new chapters popping up in all my stories. I'll probably write new ones too!

So, thanks guys, for your patience, and know that your reviews are truly loved. I appreciate having you all in my virtual reality. If any of you want to offer some ideas, for ANY story, I'd love it. Or if you just want to chat about writing or books, feel free to do so!

Sincerely yours,

Akatsuki-chan


End file.
